Lintire
A Physcopathic, Physcotic, Vicious, Complusive and completely Loyalist Veteran, Lintire is currently one of the most active Veterans in the Lounge. An Amatuer Artist, Writer, and fickle in all things entertaining, he has made multiple attempts to revive the forum - starting pet-projects such as the Vo Wbcomic (which is, funnily enough, still in production). Traversing the internet regularly, he can be spotted on numerous and quite often random websites - known sitings include DeviantArt, Newgrounds, and Tech-GFX. Having gone AWOL multiple times, his motives and meanderings are quite often a complete and total mystery - although it is known that he is pushing for total domination of the Internet. A procrastinator himself, it is unlikely that he will succeed in his quest. About Lintire General Information As a member of the Lounge, Lintire isn't exactly one of the most singulary powerful Veterans - with a relatively small 3, 276 kills, he specialises mostly in quick-strike operations - due to his short attention span and lack of commitment to an operation, this method of attack and defense suits him most. One of the most versatile Veterans to exist, he has advanced training in SMGs, Sniper-Rifles, and even High-Calibre Pistols, but armour training is strictly limited to the the extremities (gauntlets, helmet, boots) and he is utterly incapable of prolonged attack for this reason. In high-commitment situations (Sieges and Whatnot) he tends to turn his attacking power to mainly sniping and on-field tactical assualts. The Veteran Lounge has been the one and only forum that Lintire has stuck to throughout the years - unlike most other Veterans, he switches secondary forums at a ridiculous rate, lurking and flooding everywhere from Muushi to Newgrounds, establishing a reputation then, for no apparent reason, retreating to whence he came. His artistic are, like the rest of his nature - unpredictable, and ever-shifting and changing. Over the years, his artistic has in fact progressed - would have in fact flourished, in not for being frequently abandonned in favour of friveless pursuits with indeciferable motives. Lintire made his account on 15 December, 2006 - Joining an approximate year after the forum was first started. Despite missing all the initial battles, Lintire stayed on board The Veteran Lounge long enough to be a Veteran himself - participating in many wars, such as the fabled 150-page long RPG of DOOM. And a good many battles after that, eventually becoming as zealous as The Veteran Lounge - even more so, due to his absolute inability to compensate or see any logic beyond the workings of his own flawed mechanisms. Frequently accused as a Loyalist, he campaigns all that he sees fit - rather then ignoring the world for what it is, it is commonly believed that he deliberately separates the world into black and white so that his Phsycotic brain can cope with the frequent hypocrisy. Attacking Methods and Equipment Loadouts Prefering the Equipment to fit the occasion, Lintire often fills out with much, much more firepower than nessecary - often becoming much more violent to bystanders and inanimate objects just for an excuse to use the weaponry. On the rare occasions that he does ship out with a full sut of armour, Lintire has been described as "A walking Juggernaut of Death" by survivors, Lintire has often adopted other nicknames while in these guises - Nitecreeper, Pixel, Wrath, and Raminth amongst them. However, due to the extreme rarity of needing to ship out in full armour - with the last "Zombie Plague" occuring in 2144, with vaccines and cures being developed not long after, msot missions under Lintire's care are co-ordinated quick strikes or sniping missions. Shown to have a great talent at causing Choas, Panic, and Disorder amongst the enemy, most armies quickly lower their morale in response to his malevolent presence. Basic Equipment Armour - Cyber Helmet Padding - Iron Neck Brace - Fallen-Angel Blessed Guantlets (2) - Blood-Tainted Servitor Arms (4) - Belt of a Thousand Sorrows - Jacket of Agile Dominance - Titanium Boots of an Offended Internet (2) Weapons - Mind-Draining Talisman-Invoked SMGs (2) - Shotgun of Shock Piercing - Rocket-Propelled-Grenade Launcher, Dipped In The Blood Of A Saint Thrice Over. - Sniper Rifle Decorated With The Bones Of Tortured Slaves Statistics Equipped with his usual Loadout, Lintire is a devastating force on the battlefield. Despite limited training with armour, a total eyesore in a breastplate, and a walking disaster in any sort of mechanized vehicle (has been known to crash on time-crucial missions "for the hell of it") Lintire performs exceedingly well in his niche. Category:Users Category:Veterans Category:Assholes Category:Epic